disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lanterns
The Lanterns of the film Tangled, appear at the festival for the lost princess, in hope that they will guide her home. Appearances ''Tangled The lanterns start out as a celebration for the baby princess Rapunzel. The King and Queen launched one into the sky, and it rose up into the heavens. When Mother Gothel stole the baby to keep herself young and beautiful, the lantern launching tradition began. Ever since then, on the princess' birthday, they launch thousands of glowing lanterns into the sky in hope that she will be guided home by them. While growing up, Rapunzel was fascinated by them and wanted to see them in person. She does end up seeing them with Flynn Rider and is fascinated by them. Tangled: The Series Season One The lanterns play another important role in the series. In "The Quest for Varian", a lantern attaching a letter appeared in Rapunzel's nightmare. Later, Rapunzel found the same lantern alongside her statue. The lantern left a message and a key from Varian to seek Rapunzel's help. In the end events of "Secret of the Sun Drop", many lanterns floated above Old Corona as King Fredric was finally allowing Rapunzel to follow her destiny, as the black rocks had created a path for her to follow, and the lanterns would once again serve as her guiding light home. Season Two In "King Pascal", some of the lanterns are discovered floating onto an island named Tirapai and become the decorations of Lorbs, the natives of the island. In "Happiness Is...", Rapunzel finds the lantern with a letter from King Frederic that was written to her when she was seven years old. The letter is about how King Frederic misses his long lost daughter and it leads Rapunzel to feel homesick. Afterwards, Rapunzel delivers a lantern to express her homesick feeling and the support from her friends. The lantern eventually arrives at Corona and is seen by King Frederic and Queen Arianna. Once Upon a Time The lanterns first appear in the episode "One Little Tear". After Rapunzel is kidnapped by Gothel, they are lit by her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, in hopes she finds her way back to them. Eventually, years pass, and Rapunzel is believed to be dead. She manages to escape the tower she is held captive in, and follows the lights, reunining with her family once again. The lanterns reappear in the episode "Sisterhood". After the dark curse, Rapunzel is killed and Anastasia goes missing, so Drizella, now under the new name Ivy, lights up the lanterns once again, in order to draw out her sister. Trivia *The lantern that King Frederic and Queen Arianna send into the sky has Corona's sun crest. They use that style of lantern to start the festival off, before the rest of the kingdom send up their own lanterns. *After receiving a lantern from Varian in "The Quest for Varian", Rapunzel referred to it as a kite. Galleries tangled-disneyscreencaps com-236.jpg TANGLED 3978.jpg|The King and Queen of Corona release the lantern tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7780.jpg 11-2b Corona lanterns.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7914.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7951.jpg|Covering the Castle tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8071.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene sending their own lanterns tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8124.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8193.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8200.jpg Sky of lanterns.png tangled-disneyscreencaps com-436.jpg|The Lanterns from Rapunzel's tower window Under Raps 13.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png|The message from Varian Secret of the Sun Drop 28.jpg|Lanterns celebration in ''Tangled: The Series Secret of the Sun Drop 35.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 10.png King Pascal (6).jpg King Pascal 13.jpg|The Lanterns in Tirapai Island The Corona Lanterns of the Lorb Village.jpg Rapunzel looking at the Lorbs Lanterns from Corona.jpg Happiness Is... 31.jpg Rapunzel looking at the Lorbs Lanterns from Corona 2.jpg The hidden letter from Frederic.jpg Happiness Is... 1.jpg Happiness Is... (32).jpg The Secret Library Sofia Tangled.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Floating Lanterns.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Ivy with Lanterns.jpg T-rapunzel-2.png|The Lantern token in Disney Magic Kingdoms KHIII Corona Castle Lanterns.jpg|The Lanterns covering the castle in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Objects Category:Tangled objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Sofia the First objects Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms